O namorado da Murta Que Geme
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Murta conta sobre Eduardo Lassey, seu primeiro amor que conheceu na época que era viva, e como só se declarou pra ele 50 anos depois. Quando ele apareceu como fantasma no banheiro do segundo andar. Murta P.O.V.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O namorado da Murta Que Geme**

Meu nome é Murta Que Geme, mais conhecida como Murta. Adotei esse nome depois que virei fantasma e comecei a assombrar o banheiro feminino do segundo andar de Hogwarts.

A fama que eu levo não é nada agradável, a menos que goste de ser reconhecida foi ficar chorando, gemendo e mantendo todo mundo longe do banheiro de medo. E tirando Harry Potter, as pessoas achavam que eu só me importava comigo mesma.

Pois eles estavam errados.

No meu tempo de estudante, era apaixonada por um aluno da Corvinal, a mesma casa em que eu estava: Eduardo Lassey. Apesar de popular entre as garotas, ele era meu melhor amigo.

Eu o conheci quando as garotas populares me chamaram de feia e ele foi me consolar. Foi a única vez em que agradeci por terem zoado da minha cara, caso contrário, não teria conhecido o Eduardo.

**Eduardo: ***sorriso* Não ligue pro que elas dizem! O mais importante é a beleza interior!

Eu não ficava tão confiante com as palavras dele, mas seu sorriso já fazia eu me sentir melhor. E tínhamos problemas parecidos: enquanto eu sofria gozação por parte das garotas populares, como Olívia Hornby, ele tinha uma rivalidade com um tal sonserino chamado Tom Riddle.

**Eu: **O que ele tem que te deixa tão furioso?

**Eduardo: ***emburrado* Ele se acha melhor que todo mundo! Pode ser um dos melhores alunos, mas não é motivo pra ficar se achando!

Eu sempre ria do jeito que ele falava do rival, mas hoje já não acho tanta graça. Afinal, o rival Tom Riddle acabou virando um dos bruxos mais temidos do mundo.

Aos poucos, fui me apaixonando cada vez mais por ele, e sempre escrevia no meu diário tudo que sentia por ele. Até que um dia, Olívia leu no meu diário que eu pretendia me declarar pra ele.

**Olívia: ***risada maléfica* Que ingênua você é! Acha mesmo que o Eduardo vai te aceitar?

**Eu: ***ficando irritada* E por que não aceitaria? Sou a melhor amiga dele! O máximo que pode acontecer é ele dizer não!

**Olívia: ***sem mudar a expressão de má* Sabe quando o Eduardo vai te aceitar? Nunca! Principalmente por causa desses óculos horríveis!

Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água! Eu já tinha aguentado insultos demais dela, mas eu ficava muito mal quando falavam dos meus óculos. Saí correndo pro banheiro, entrei num dos boxes e comecei a chorar muito.

O resto, vocês provavelmente já devem saber: sobre o basilisco e como ele me matou. É claro que me vinguei da Olívia por isso e a assombrei durante muito tempo.

Entretanto, eu não vi mais o Eduardo e nem pude falar com ele, mesmo como fantasma. Fiquei sabendo depois que ele havia mudado de colégio e ido para Durmstrang.

Os anos se passaram, aproximadamente 50 anos. Depois desse tempo, conheci Harry Potter e tive sentimentos por ele, mas não era o mesmo que eu senti pelo Eduardo: era só uma quedinha. Afinal, Harry estava vivo e eu estava morta.

Outro por quem senti uma queda foi Draco Malfoy, mas também não foi nada demais. No fundo, eu já não acreditava no amor, e até imaginava o Eduardo velho, casado e com um monte de filhos e netos.

Até que um dia, durante a noite, eu fui acordada por uma voz.

**Voz: **Margaret?

Acordei com um susto: já fazia anos que ninguém me chamava pelo nome verdadeiro. Olhei para os lados, mas não vi ninguém.

**Eu: ***assustada* Quem está aí?

**Voz: **Vai dizer que já se esqueceu de mim?

Olhei pra trás e foi aí que eu vi: os mesmos olhos azuis, o mesmo cabelo negro na altura dos ombros, o mesmo porte atlético... Era ele! Eduardo Lassey, do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava.

**Eu: ***chocada* E-Eduardo? É você mesmo?

De repente, saquei um detalhe: ele continuava jovem, e já havia se passado 50 anos. Em 50 anos, as pessoas mudam e envelhecem. Como ele não envelheceu nenhum pouco?

Eduardo deu um sorriso leve, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

**Eduardo: **Eu também morri na mesma época, Margaret!

Sim, ele era um fantasma como eu! Quando lhe perguntei o que aconteceu, ele revelou tudo: após meu "desaparecimento" e de ter mudado de colégio, ele acertou um "Avada Kedrava" em si mesmo, com a ajuda de um espelho.

**Eu: ***assustada* Mas... mas por que você fez uma coisa dessas? Você era rodeado de garotas que te amavam e era feliz com sua vida!

**Eduardo: **Pra mim, a vida não teve mais importância depois daquilo! Perdi a pessoa que eu mais gostava! Margaret, você é o amor da minha vida! E da minha morte!

Aquela foi a maior declaração que tinha recebido na minha vida... ou morte, sei lá. Na verdade, foi a única. E de quem eu menos esperava, pois o Eduardo era popular e eu achava que ele jamais daria bola pra mim. Me enganei feio!

Como ambos podíamos tocar um no outro por sermos ambos fantasmas, nada me impediu de beijá-lo. Um beijo apaixonado que eu queria dar há 50 anos. E ele também queria, pois correspondeu o beijo da mesma forma que eu.

A partir disso, ficamos morando juntos no banheiro do segundo andar, e eu já não o assombrava tanto. Harry e os amigos dele acharam um pouco estranho o fato de eu estar namorando, mas entenderam mais tarde.

Afinal, fantasmas também amam, de um jeito ou de outro.

FIM!


End file.
